elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hroki
|Base ID = }} Hroki is a Nord residing in Markarth. Hroki can be found during the day at the market stalls inside the gates. She works at the Silver-Blood Inn, which is operated by her parents, Frabbi and Kleppr. Daily routine Her schedule consists of spending all day at market and working the inn at nights. She may be found bickering with Hogni Red-Arm, who she believes is the most "disgusting" merchant. She shops at Kerah's jewelry stall, and will tell her she is looking for something exotic that no one else in Markarth has, as well as take an interest in a ring made by Adara. She, like many others, is a target of The Fishing Jobs given to the Dragonborn by Delvin. He will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve Hroki's Flawless Ruby. Quotes *''"I'm just here to clean up."'' *''"My father is more generous than he lets on. Gives me plenty of spending money."'' Conversations Hogni: "You there, pretty lady. You need some fresh meat for your family? Just look at the blood coming from this cut...." Hroki: "That's disgusting, get that rotting carcass away from me!" Hogni: "What's wrong? You have to look at the blood closely to see the quality of the meat. How else will you know it's fresh?" Hroki: "I don't need to know if it's fresh from this distance." Hroki: "Ugh. You're the most disgusting merchant I have ever seen. The guards should take you away." Hogni: "The only people I offend are cheats who don't pay me enough gold coin, or idiots who don't know good meat when I throw it at their faces." Hroki: '''"If you ever think of throwing meat at me, I will have you dragged off to Cidhna Mine so fast the guards will yank those filthy arms of yours off." '''Hogni: "What do I do to deserve such hatred? You give people good food and good prices, and all they do is insult you." Trivia *If she is killed, Frabbi will send hired thugs to attack the Dragonborn. *Hroki is the only adult in-game who has the "Child" class. This could possibly mean that she is a teenager. *If Kleppr is killed, she will send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *If the tavern is stolen from, especially during "The Forsworn Conspiracy" questline, she will send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *Hroki wears tavern clothes. These clothes are very rare and can only be found on a small number of characters. *In the market, she will have no dialogue other than the generic "Need something?" and "What can I do for you?" Only in the Silver-Blood Inn does she have more lines of dialogue. *She states her father gives her "plenty of spending money," which explains why she is mainly found in the market instead of working at the tavern. *She frequently argues with all of the vendors. *Hroki means "Arrogance" in Icelandic. Bugs *Sometimes, if spoken to after dropping a piece of armor and saying "Consider it yours," the only dialogue she will have is, "Excuse me, I'm assuming that armor you got rid of wasn't an accident, but just in case, I wanted to make sure I can take it." Appearances * de:Hroki (Weiblich) es:Hroki it:Hroki pl:Hroki ru:Хроки Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters